I'd Lie to You
by peskygirl4life
Summary: At the lake of Rage, May sings a song for Drew, Uknowing that he was there. What will May do? This summary suck soo read the story!Contestshipping!   might rewrite it later   misspelled words and mistakes... You've been warned!


**This will be a little contestshipping one-shot for christmas! Yay! (soory for whoever favored/ reviewed this story when it was full of mistakes :(( Soo i dedicated this story to you guys :D Enjoy!)**

**Discamor: I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THEIR CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS.**

'This weather really shows how i feel right now...'

This was all our favorite sapphire-eyed Coordiantor, May Maple, was thinking when she decided to stop at the Lake of Rage when she was on her way to the Grand Festival in Johto.

'if only Drew can see me as something more then a best friend'

Poor May... While traveling through Johto, she and Drew became very close friends, but May didn't want that. Ohh no. After she had won her 5th ribbon, she realized her feelings for Drew. Right when she was about to tell him how she feels...

_**FlashBack**_

_**"Hey Drew" a very nervous May said.**_

_**"Yea May" Drew answered, a little bored.**_

_**"Have you ever fallin in love before" she asked, kind of hopeful.**_

_**"Me? I would never fall in love. Too much work ya know..." Drew anwered, more interested in the subject.**_

_**"You're possibly right." May said, forcing a giggle.**_

_**"Why? Have you ever fallin in love with somebody" Drew asked, smorking.**_

_**"So what if I have?" May replied.**_

_**"Well, tell me who he is!" Drew inquired.**_

_**"I'm not telling you who he is... but i can tell you about him." May replied.**_

_**"Fair deal." Drew said.**_

_**"Well, you know him very well. He loves the color green and loves to argue with me. He was also born on the 17th. His sister is very beautiful and has his fathers eyes. People have asked me if i loved him, but I'd lie, soo now I have told the truth to someone at least."May explained.**_

_**"This guys sounds alot like me." Drew questioned.**_

_**"Yea... funny huh?" May replied.**_

_**"yea, yea, sure." Drew finished, bored and... hurt?**_

_**Flashback ends**_

Now May has a guitar in her hand, struming a couple of cords, and ready to sing. What she doesn't know is that someone is watching here at this very moment. (you all know already).

*~with mystery person~*

'wonder what she is planning to do...' thought the stalker by the name of Drew.

"I'd Lie." May thought aloud, startling Drew, "I just hope that he can realize that its him I love."

With that thought, she began to sing.

'_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**_

"Is she singing about... me?' though Drew, obviously shocked.

_****__**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**_

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_**  
**__  
_May finished the song in a perfect note. Then tears began to fall from her eyes.

"If only you knew, Drew..." She whispered, but loud enough that Drew heard.

As for Drew... He just stood in shock. He didn't know if he should be happy or shocked. The he saw her tears falling from her eyes and imeadiatly felt guilt. Then he knew just what to do.

He sneaked behind May, she didn't notice 'cause she was soo lost in her world, pulled out a beautiful blood-red rose, gently placed it behind her ear and at the same time said "May, don't cry."

May knew that voice very well, but stood up in shock because 1) she thought she was the only one there and 2) the feeling of the rose and his fingers brushing against ther face/head. When she saw Drew, she became mortified. All these questions popped in her head.

'Did he hear me sing?' 'If he did, does he know th song was for him?'

Those question kept swirling in her head, but didn't say a word.

"May, it's not nice to stare. I mean I know I'm good looking, but have some dignity." Drew arrogantly said.

May suddenly snapped out of her trail of thought, obiously didn't here the insult and said "I was deep in thought Drew." Then whispered loud enough, "Did you hear me sing?"

Drew answered with a simple "yea" taking a step forward soo he was an inch from her face.

The he whispered in her ear "you where great as well, but who was this song dedicated to, because I have a pretty good idea."

May shivered and blushed when the warmth of his breath brushed against her cold skin. The replied in the same whisper "Then who?"

Drew chuckled and said "Me."

May became terrified, and began to apalogize.

"Drew... I'm sorry. I should of known you would of never felt the same. And I should of never wrote the song! Now i bet our friendship is ruind and-" She was cut off by a set of lips covering her own.

May was in total shock. Unconsiously, she bagan to kiss back and Drew smirked inwardly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her hands around his neck, messing with his hair a little. The two felt like they where in heaven, but as we all know, they are human soo they have to breath in some air.

Foreheads still touching and breathing heavily, Drew said "May..., you didn't lie... I did..."

May said "How..."

Drew simpily replied "Because... I have fallin in love... with you..."

May had tears of joy in her eyes and said "I Love you too"

Suddenly it began raining, but the two didn't care. Too caught put in th moment, they began to kiss again, knowing that from that moment on... they always have eachother... just beacouse of a song.

**Me: There we go! thats my first sonfic one-shot.**

**Drew: Woopty freakin doo, and shouldn't you be writing your first fanfic?**

**Me: I should, but i thought i should write a one-shot for the heck of it.**

**Drew: I was just saying, but you should**

**Me: When did you become my wife? (not my line)**

**May: Since when where you married, Drew?**

**Me and Drew:*sweat dropping***

**Drew: Thats just a saying, May**. **It means I should stop talking so I wouldn't emberrass myself more. *~mutters, why do I love such a dense girl~***

**Me: *smirking* what was that Drew?**

**Drew: N-nothing! **

**May: *~thinking, something is up with Drew... I'll confront hom later~* Anyway, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
